Si cet endroit avait été
by Sekhem Sachiko
Summary: Sentiments de Goku. Suis pas très douée pour décrire ce genre de chose alors voilà ce que ça donne...


imagessaiyuki.skyblog :laissez des coms 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Si cet endroit avait été…_

Les yeux dorés firent pour la énième fois le tour de la grotte. Ils en connaissaient le moindre détail. Du sol dur, pierreux, avec tous ces gravats, qui lui rentraient dans la peau, s'enfonçaient dans sa chair ; en passant par les murs sombres, aussi sombres que ses pensées, aussi triste que son cœur ; à ces colonnes qui le narguaient, froides et lugubres, contrastant avec l'extérieur. Dehors…

Une tignasse châtain bougea, cherchant une position plus confortable. Son dos endolori réclamait à être mieux traité. Tout son être le réclamait. Il ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce sol humide, irrégulier, glacial. Il ne pouvait pas s'y habituer. Il se releva et ses pieds égratignés le portèrent encore et toujours vers les colonnes. Il leva une main, espérant, ne perdant jamais l'espoir, qu'un jour, sûrement…

Dehors… Dehors, c'était si beau. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur, si grand, si vaste, si infini… Le soleil brillait au loin. Ce jaune était si pur, comme la couleur de ses yeux. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?… Est-ce que cette boule dorée émettait de la chaleur ? Comme cela devait être agréable, réconfortant de pouvoir sentir des rayons dorés nous réchauffer, nous caresser la peau…

Ici, dedans, tout était froid et sinistre, austère et obscur. Il se recoucha, frissonnant contre la roche glacée, essayant de bien se caler entre les pierres pour ne pas augmenter la douleur des bleus de son dos, de ses jambes, de ses bras… Mais les bleus de son esprit, comment les apaiser ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Avait-il commis un crime tellement horrible qu'il doive endurer un tel supplice !

…_au plus profond des entrailles de la terre…_

Un pépiement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Avait-il seulement dormi ? Il ne voulait plus dormir. Ses songes étaient peuplés de cauchemars, de chaînes et de cavernes. Même en dormant, il ne pouvait oublier où il se trouvait. Cet endroit l'obsédait jusque dans ses pensées, cela en était effrayant. Mille fois, il avait cherché un moyen de s'échapper, de s'enfuir, de toucher le soleil.

De nouveau, le pépiement se fit entendre. Deux sourcils se froncèrent au-dessus de deux yeux dorés. Il n'avait jamais entendu un tel bruit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire un son si doux ? Il se releva. Le bruit des chaînes qui lui meurtrissaient les poignets et les chevilles lui rappela l'endroit où il était. C'était la première fois qu'il l'oubliait, même pour un instant si court.

Il se dirigea vers les colonnes, évitant les pierres trop pointues pouvant lui entailler la plante des pieds. Ce chemin, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Le ciel et le soleil étaient aussi beau que la veille. Il ne put s'empêcher de les trouver même encore plus magnifiques.

Son regard chercha l'origine du bruit si agréable à ses oreilles. Celui-ci ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il le vit. C'était si beau ! « Un oiseau », lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. Ça avait l'air si fragile. Les rayons du soleil faisaient miroiter les couleurs des plumes de l'animal. Il resta en admiration devant ce petit être jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envole et disparaisse dans la lumière aveuglante de l'astre du jour.

…_je n'aurais jamais rêvé du soleil…_

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un léger sourire illumina lentement son visage. Il avait dormi ! Sans faire de cauchemar ! Sans rêve non plus. Mais c'était déjà pas mal. L'autre raison de ce sourire, c'était ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il était revenu ! Quel merveilleux réveil que le chant d'un oiseau !

Il frotta ses yeux pour chasser le manque de sommeil. Il étira un à un ses membres, tout en écoutant « son » oiseau. Enfin, il se leva… et faillit tomber quand il se rendit compte que le petit animal ne se trouvait pas à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur de la grotte. Comment avait-il fait pour rentrer ? Il l'ignorait et s'en moquait. Lui, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de sortir.

Cependant, pour l'instant, toutes ses pensées étaient accaparées par le petit être qui avait cessé de chanter et le regardait craintivement. Le propriétaire des yeux dorés s'avança doucement. L'oiseau fit de petits bonds en arrière. Avec une mine boudeuse, le petit garçon s'assit et fixa l'animal avec admiration et curiosité, l'appelant.

Ce petit manège dura ainsi plusieurs heures. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en lassait. L'oiseau s'approchait de plus en plus. Finalement, il vint se poser sur le doigt tendu et reprit son chant de plus belle. Un bonheur intense traversa les yeux dorés, se répandit dans son corps. Il n'était plus seul ! Plus jamais il ne serait seul. Sa joie se communiquait au petit animal dont le pépiement paraissait inépuisable. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel sentiment de bien-être. Son Goku riait.

_Si cet endroit se trouvait au plus profond des entrailles de la terre…_

Il se réveilla. Il avait rêvé ! Il avait fait un rêve magnifique. Il ne s'en souvenait malheureusement plus très bien. Il lui semblait que dans son rêve, il volait. C'était une sensation si agréable… et si impressionnante ! Oui, cette nuit, il s'était senti libre.

Mais ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil ce n'était pas le chant de son ami. C'était tout simplement la lumière du jour. Un nouveau jour. Celui-ci serait différent de tous ceux qu'il avait connus. Il en était sûr ! Car à présent, il avait un compagnon ; quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser.

Il s'étira lentement, pensant à la merveilleuse journée qu'il allait passer. Il se redressa, s'assit en tailleur, cherchant le petit oiseau de ses yeux dorés. Il le trouva allongé, à l'entrée de la grotte. Il dormait encore. Le pauvre, il devait être fatigué après avoir tant chanter la veille. Il se rapprocha doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau !

Seulement, le jeune garçon commençait à s'ennuyer. Il poussa du bout du doigt le petit corps, le soulevant à demi. Ce dernier retomba mollement dans sa position initiale. Il retenta l'expérience sans plus de succès. « Allez, réveille-toi petit oiseau. Réveille-toi. » Mais l'animal ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. « S'il te plaît, réveille-toi, allez. » Sa vue se brouillait étrangement.

Pourquoi l'oiseau ne se réveillait-il pas ? Pourquoi restait-il immobile ? Pourquoi sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas et ne s'abaissait pas au rythme de la respiration ? « Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! marmonna-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée. Ne m'abandonne pas ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! Pas à nouveau ! » Une douleur indescriptible étreignait son cœur, paralysait son être. Non ! Il ne voulait pas le croire ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Et pourtant… Son Goku pleura.

…_j'aurai pu ne jamais connaître ni la liberté ni la solitude._


End file.
